The Great Raccoon Detective
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1986 Disney film "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil - R.J. (Over the Hedge) *Dr. Dawson - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Olivia Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Hiram Flaversham - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Ratigan - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Fidget - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Felicia - Sabor (Tarzan) *Toby - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Mouse Queen - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mrs. Hudson - Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Ratigan's Guards - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *Barmaid - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Miss Kitty - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Rosie (Balto) & Penny (Bolt) Movie/TV Shows *Over the Hedge *Pokemon *The Princess and the Frog *Tarzan *The Little Mermaid *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Princess and the Goblin *Monsters, Inc. *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Balto *Bolt Scene *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 1 - Delia Ketchum is Kidnapped by Lawrence/"Main Titiles" *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 2 - Verne (Dawson) Finds Ash Ketchum (Olivia) *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 3 - Enter R.J. (Basil) *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 4 - Enter Dr. Facilier (Ratigan) *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 5 - "The World's Greatest of Mind" *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Max (Toby) *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 7 - At the Toys *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 8 - Lawrence Kidnapped Ash Ketchum/The Chase *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 9 - "There's Always Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 10 - Dr. Facilier's Plan *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 11 - R.J.'s Observation *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 13 - "Late Me be Good to You" *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Lawrence *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 15 - R.J. and Dr. Facilier's Confrontation *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 16 - Dr. Facilier's Death Trip/"Good Bye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 17 - "We'll Set the Trip Off Now!" *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 21 - "I'll Never for Get to You"/A New Case *The Great Raccoon Detective - Part 22 - End Credits/"Good Bye So Soon (Reprise)" Trailier *Narrator: From SuperWhyMovies Production, it's Adventure, *R.J.: We've not a moment to lose! *Narrator: it's exciement, *Ash Ketchum: R.J.! Look Out! *Narrator: And it's coming your way! *(R.J. Screams) *Narrator: It's the Great Raccoon Detective! *R.J.: Smile, everyone. *Narrator: He's R.J. the Raccoon. *Verne: Amazing. *Narrator: And he's teaming up with Max. *(Sabor Screams) *Narrator: Verne, and Little Ash Ketchum *(Ash Ketchum Bites a Hand and Dr. Facilier Screams) *Narrator: 2 Take on Dr. Facilier, the Worlds the Biggest Shadow Man. *Dr. Facilier: What did you cell me? *R.J.: You're slimy, contemptable SEWER SHADOW MAN! *(Dr. Facilier Screams) *Narrator: You're invited to join the fun, *(Crowed boos at themselves) *Narrator: with SuperWhyMovies Classic, The Great Raccoon Detective! *(Cymbal bangs R.J.) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs